wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiatr od morza/Rzeź w Gdańsku
„Timore Dei postposito et dyabolo suadente...” Lites ac res gestae inter Pofonos Ordinemque Cruciferorum. (Motyw wyroku rzucającego ekskomunikę na Krzyżaków). Z rozpaczą w sercu wracał na spienionym koniu rycerz Niemira od sandomierskich krain, dokąd jeździł w poselstwie, ażeby Władysława Łokietka błagać o pomoc dla Gdańska. Brandenburczycy pod starym Ottonem i Waldemarem Askańczykami zagarnęli byli podstępem górne Pomorze i miasta. Sam tylko gdański zamek w widłach Motławy i Raduni, niegdyś przez książąt gdańskich z drzewa wzniesiony, pozostał w ręku słowiańskich, w mocy Polaków i Pomorzan. Miasto za sprawą pewnej części mieszczan, Niemców z pochodzenia, wydane zostało w moc Sasów, Ottona i Waldemara. Lasami okrążywszy Świecie obsadzone przez brandenburską załogę i Gniew, gdyż to grodziszcze wpadło już było od dawna w ręce krzyżackie, Niemira z towarzyszami wiadomymi przesmyk weszli w oliwskie knieje i do bram przypaść zdołali. Świętopełkowe zamczysko skąpą liczące załogę nie mogło długo się bronić, a osaczone ze wszech stron przez Brandenburów, którzy za sprawą rodu Święców posiedli Tucholę, Świecie, Nowe i inne grody, a wszystkie drogi przecięli, nie mogło we wsiach okolicznych znaleźć żywności ani liczyć na dowóz sekretny. Władysław Łokietek zajęty wojną z Litwą i Rusią, skarb mając pusty i dla buntu wszczętego w Krakowie nie mogąc się z miejsca oddalić, udzielił dwu rycerzom na piśmie gorzkiej rady, aby Gdańska, jak mogą i zdołają, bronili. Wróciwszy na zamek rycerze zdali sprawę. Starosta gdański, mężny Bogusza, zwołał radę rycerską i zasięgnął zdania Wilhelma, przeora gdańskich dominikanów. Przeor doradzał, żeby zamku Brandenburczykom nie wydawać, lecz zwrócić się raczej o pomoc do najbliższego sąsiada, do jedynej, mocnej potencji chrześcijańskiej w tej stronie, to jest do rycerzy malborskich. Rozpaczliwa to była rada, lecz musiała być wzięta pod rozwagę, gdy innego wyjścia nie było. Chyłkiem wysłano gońca do Elbląga. Znalazło się wśród kaszubskiej załogi grodu człeczę sposobne, obrotne, władające niemiecką mową. Dano mu pismo królewskie z wyszczególnieniem warunków, na których podstawie Krzyżacy mieli połowę gdańskiego zamku obsadzić. Winni tedy byli przede wszystkim na piśmie dać zapewnienie, iż po wypędzeniu Brandenburów zamek opuszczą, zadawalniając się wynagrodzeniem za poniesione na tę wyprawę wydatki. Goniec pobiegł. Prześliznął się w łodzi między nieprzyjaciół strażami i wypłynął poza Holmu osuchem w Leniwkę. Minąwszy zarośla, stawiska i nowe uprawne pola na wielkiej wyspie zantyrskiej, wskutek traktowania o sprzedaż tych posiadłości przez kujawskiego Przemysława już po prawdzie w całości do Zakonu należącej — stanął w Elblągu. Kapituła elbląska jak najchętniej przyjęła propozycję udzielenia pomocy Polakom w zamku oblężonym. Dała na piśmie żądane warunki, iż bronić będzie wojskiem swym gdańskiego zamku o własnym koszcie, a po upływie roku wystawi obrachunek i twierdzę opuści. Wnet też wojsko krzyżackie wysłane zostało pod wodzą chełmińskiego komtura Guntera Schwartzburga. O ciemnej nocy kohorty żelazne wkroczyły w rozwarte bramy gdańskiej twierdzy, prowadząc obfite zapasy. Krzyżacy zajęli jednę zamku połowę. Drugą dzierżyli Polacy i Kaszubi. Skoro tylko Brandenburczycy spostrzegli, iż w zamku jest krzyżacka załoga, poczęli wycofywać się z miasta. Z wolna ciągnęli na zachód rabując i łupiąc. Ażeby odwrót nieprzyjaciół przyspieszyć, starosta Bogusza, kasztelan Wojciech Wojsław i rycerz Stefan z Pruszcza podejmowali z grodu wycieczki i pędzili najeźdźców: obu margrabiów i dwu biskupów — lubuskiego Fryderyka i kamińskiego Henryka, lenników Hassona Wedla, Ebersteina, Glasenappa i innych, z północnego Pomorza na zachód. Lecz gdy z jednej z takich wypraw wracali, Krzyżacy otoczyli ich w sposób zdradziecki. Boguszę okuli w kajdany i wtrącili do lochu. W obrębie zamku ci mniemani sojusznicy wznieśli fortalicję osobną dla siebie, z której na polsko-kaszubską połowę czynili wypady. Wreszcie cały zamek zdobyli i ogarnęli we władanie wyłączne. Na Boguszy do ciemnicy wtrąconym wymusili zeznanie pisane, jakoby im dobrowolnie gród wydał aż do czasu, gdy Władysław Łokietek zwróci sumy na pomoc przeciwko Brandenburom wydane. Wnet Krzyżacy znaczne otrzymali posiłki, stojące pod wodzą samego wielkiego komtura i zastępcy wielkiego mistrza Zakonu, pod bezpośrednimi rozkazami saskiego hrabiego Henryka von Plotzke. Ten zasiadł w zamku. Rycerstwo polskie wraz z pomorskim wypchnięte poza fosy i mury znalazło schronienie w domostwach, sieniach, dziedzińcach i stodołach „starego”, Subisławowego jeszcze miasta. W największej sali Świętopełkowego zamczyska, która się mieściła w narożnej, murowanej wieży, zasłaniającej sobą od strony rzecznego dostępu drewnianą budowę, w izbie o ścianach potężnych, zbudowanych z wielkich, obłych głazów, przy dębowym stole pośrodku komnaty siedział wielki komtur Henryk von Plotzke. Po drugiej stronie stołu przysiadł się na brzegu ławy prawny doradca, powiernik, archiwariusz i zausznik a secretis komtura, noszący włoskie nazwisko Graffiacane. Graffiacane nie był zakonnikiem ani bratem służebnym, nie nosił żadnego tytułu ani sprawował urzędu, a jednak on to właściwie rządził Zakonem. Podsuwał niepostrzeżenie prawa przeciwko Żydom, kuglarzom, wróżbitom, czarownikom, włóczęgom. On wymyślił i w szatę prawną ubrał rozkaz o przekłuciu ucha każdemu zbiegowi spod władzy dziedzica. On sporządził zakazy zabraniające łączenia się w pary małżeńskie podczas sianokosu, żniw, zbierania chmielu, pod karą utraty całorocznych zasług. On podsunął myśl kary śmierci na pruskich trucicielów i ujął tę myśl w formułę: skoro kilku ludzi, Niemców i Prusaków, pije społem, ten, kto spełnił już czarę i nową nalewa, winien pod karą śmierci odpić z niej część trunku i dopiero wtedy podać współbiesiadnikowi. Graffiacane był człowiekiem młodym i pięknym nad wyraz. Jego wykształcenie w prawie i biegłość w dyplomatyce były niesłychane. Za mistrzostwa Konrada von Feuchtwangen i Godfryda von Hohenlohe bywał na dworze ich w komandorii świętej Trójcy w Wenecji — do Palestyny żeglował i w zawieraniu umów z Saracenami uczestniczył. Odegrał rolę zręcznego intryganta w rozdwojeniu władzy między Hohenlohem i Feuchtwangenem, jeździł w misjach sekretnych do kuru rzymskiej i na dwór cesarza. Nade wszystko jednak celował w znajomości spraw, zawiści, przeszpiegów, zdrad, podstępów, przekupstw i morderstw wśród barbarzyńców słowiańskich, pruskich i litewskich, z którymi Zakonowi zmagać się wypadło. Bywał w tych rzeczach niezastąpionym negocjatorem, posłem, szpiegiem, przekupcą, handlarzem sumień i nabywcą dusz, a także biegłym nad wyraz rozdawcą do zastosowania, gdzie należy, trucizny, i sztyletu. W nocy z trzynastego na czternasty listopada siedział w milczeniu i uparcie patrzał w twarz Henryka von Plotzke. Pomimo zalegającego już ziemię mroku wieczora gwar nadzwyczajny dochodził do tej sali wysokiej z miasta rozłożonego wokół zamku, ponad zakrętem Raduni i widłami Motławy. Tłumy Kaszubów ściągnęły były właśnie z bliska i z dala na jarmark od pięćdziesięciu już lat rokrocznie trwający w ciągu dni kilku, który w tym roku, 1308, wypadł o trzy miesiące później wskutek zagarnięcia kraju i miasta przez Sasów. Między kościołem rybackim świętego Mikołaja i wielką budową świętej Katarzyny, na sto kilkadziesiąt lat przed tą chwilą przez księcia Sambora wzniesioną — pod murem miejskim, który podówczas łączył wieżę dominikańską rybackiej parafii z basztą „Patrz w górę”, przez Niemców Kiek in die Kok zwaną, ponad rzeczką Radunią a obok młynów niemieckich, na wielkich placach rozciągnionych wśród opłotków od starej Motławy aż ku rozdołom szydlickim — jarmark dominikański się kotłował. To wydeptane, błotniste targowisko, obstawione drewnianymi domostwami starego miasta, wrzało teraz od nadzwyczajnego zgiełku. Po odstąpieniu brandenburskich najeźdźców, po zwolnieniu spod opresji zamków, osiedlisk, dworów i wsi, ludność kaszubska złupiona przez Niemców przybyła tłumnie z uwolnionych okolic, gdyż musiała nabywać nie tylko odzież i statki domowe, ale i żywność samą. Siedząc na wytrzebionych w boru polanach — niniaki w Pomorsce czy łyczaki pod Kościcrzyną, równie jak beloki i kabatki, mało na ogół mieli mąki i chleba. Mąki żytniej używali na zacierki i kluski, stanowiące ich ulubioną potrawę. W czasie przednowku żywili się surowiznami i kwasami, a częstokroć pleśń i zgnilizna wydobyta ze spróchniałego drzewa, z przymieszką plew i najgrubszej mąki za chleb im służyła. Półnagie dzieci po złupieniu wszystkiego dobytku i odzienia przez wrogów wałęsały się w checzach dymu i ciężkiego czadu pełnych. Matki zbierały w lasach, na pastwiskach, w porębach i po nadwodziu zielska i badyle jesienne, żeby je zakwasić i jako kapustę zgotować. Z drzew owocowych tylko kwaśna krześnia, małoziarnista tubylcza wisienka, tuliła się w lecie obok domostw, a tej jesieni krzywe jabłonki pocieszały gromady dzieci swym nad wszelkie słowo cierpkim i małym owocem, którym Sas wzgardził i dla twardości go nie obdarł. Z żyznych okolic zawiśla i z zantyrskiej Żuławy, z gniewskiego Kociewa, ód strony nakielskiej Krajny, z Pałuk, z lewego nadbrzeża Warty, z borów i aż spod Chełmna, z Kujaw zwieziono na targ gdański wielką ilość zapasów i towarów, wodą na bykach wiślanych, na polskich promach i komięgach, albo wozami, skradając się w poprzek bezpańskiego lasu. Popod okapami i daszkami drewnianego klasztoru czarno-białych mnichów zaległy góry bochenków chleba z nowego zboża wypieczonych, baryły masła, konwie miodu i stosy jaj, Wisłą spławione z dala, od polskiej strony. W ciepłych kałużach stękały tu karmne wieprze i ogromne maciory, kwiczały prosięta postronkiem za tylne nogi przytroczone do kołków w ziemię wbitych — gdakały kury i kwakały kaczki, skwierczały kurczaki, powiązane w istne kopy pierza. Tuliły się tu owce i barany, spławione na sprzedaż aż zza Noteci, znad Warty i zza Ossy — stały krowy, jałówki, konie i źrebięta. Zwierzyna, dostawiona przez puszczańskich myśliwców od strony jezior raduńskich, zajmowała połać targowiska. Leżały tam odyńce i warchlaki, sarny, jelenie i zające — stosy głuszców, cietrzewi, jarząbków — na rosochatych drągach dyndało mnóstwo ubitych dzikich gęsi i kaczek, kuropatw i przepiórek, powiązanych w mendle łykiem za dzióby nosowe. Ponad Motławą reboce od Helu i Pucka, zza kępy i z Gdyni, przybieżawszy na ten targ ćwiardym morzem na swych czarnych łodziach, porozstawiali ogromne karzne z wędzonymi storniami, z węgorzami, kadzie z soloną bańtką, oprawioną już i poskładaną w stosy, Obok, na widłach i szczeblastych żerdziach kołysały się za wiatrem wystawione na sprzedaż przez gdańskich Niemców sieci rybackie na rybę morską, jeziorną i rzeczną, więcierze i włoki, podrywki i saki, drygawice, skrzydlaki, wiraszki, suwaty, kłomie, żaki, brodnie, sieci z matnią, kątówki, i bez matni, wierzchówki, wszelkiego rodzaju wędy i osęki. Opodal rozłożyli swój mieszczański towar gdańscy sitarze: przetaki, sita i pytle. Tuż przy nich wykrzykiwali koszykarze, zachwalając swe kosze i opałki. Dalej stały na ziemi misy i dzbany, pękate o dwu uchach pękale, garnce, donice, kubki i czary, rostruchany i szklenice. Istny mistrz w swej sprawie, bednarz znad Raduni, okazywał belki, czyli dzieże, wiadra i konewki, beczki, cebry i balie. Snuł się w górę rzeczki korowód statków domowych, wystawionych na pokaz i sprzedaż przez tokarzy i snycerzy, druciarzy i stolarzy, czyli sławnych gdańskich tiszarzów. Bliżej środka wielkiego targowiska rozłożyły się stragany w kształcie zacienionych sklepów z płótnem w krosnach tkanym, zgrzebnym i cienkim, z suknem i ubiorami, z ciżmami, buksami i skórzniami, ze wstęgami i sznurami paciorków z bursztynu. W sąsiedztwie tych szatnych straganów przedstawiali swój towar olejkarze: pachnidła i wonności, proszki i krople — oraz doktory, chwaląc zawarte w słojach i skrzyneczkach korzenie i zioła, dekokty i sole, maście i amulety. Znalazł się tutaj namiot ozdobny z zabawkami i mnóstwem cacek dla dzieci, zmyślnych figlów z drzewa i kowanego żelaza, przedziwnych sztuczek wypalonych z gliny przez ojców i braci św. Dominika. Z dala od obudwu kościołów rozpięli swą wielką budę omamiacze, kuglarze, trefnisie, błazny i wypłosze, pajace w śmiesznych szatkach, z ubielonymi lub umorusanymi na czarno gębami. Muzykanci walili w bębny i cymbały, dęli w trąby i świstali w piszczałki, rznęli od ucha na basach i wiolach, a śpiewak wędrowny przedziwne bajdy wyciągał o królach i wojewodach, o strasznych wojennych przydarzeniach, o pięknych dziewicach i ognistej kawalerskiej miłości. Rozstawione tu i tam, pociągały tłum jadający przaśno kramy z solą i tłuszczami, ze słoniną, sadłem, z zamorskimi pieprzami i goryczką niewiadomych liści. Wszędzie wabiły oczy wyroby cygańskie z żelaza i miedzi, niemieckie z kręconego i plecionego rzemienia, siodła, wodze, uprzęgi, kańczugi, przedmioty wyciosane i wyrobione z cennego drzewa, z kamienia i bursztynu. W głębi, a przecież w miejscu widocznym i jak gdyby pierwszym, które wszystkim w oczy wpadało, stał ciemny namiot Rusaka z Nowgorodu, Sadka, bogatego gościa. Przybywszy na swym ogromnym, wielożaglowym korabiu, co się na kotwicy kołysał u pala Motławy, jakby szukając u władców zamku opieki — ów nowgorodzianin, bogato odziany w dołom długi aż do samej ziemi i we wzorzysty pod nim kopieniak, gładził swą długą i jak łopata rozpostartą brodę, a wśród niskich ukłonów pokazywał raz wraz jaśnie panom, wielmożom polskim i pomorskim soroki wyprawnych futer sobolich, rysich, gronostajowych i niebieskolisich. Bez względu na czasy tak niepewne, na zmiany panów grodu i kraju nie wahał się przywieźć na sprzedaż błamów czarującego carogrodzkiego złotogłowiu i parczy szkarłatnej. Pozwalał zaglądać do swych sepetów pełnych bezcennych, wielobarwnych kamieni, łańcuchów ze złota, sygnetów i pierścionków, zausznic i naszyjników perłowych. Kagańce smolne, tu i tam wetknięte w miejskie mury, latarnie pozawieszane nad towarem i stosy łuczywa podsycanego przez miejskich pachołków na szczycie nie dokończonej jeszcze wieży „Patrz w górę” oświetlały tłum ogromny, przewalający się we wszystkich kierunkach, i wielkimi plamami padały tu i tam na ten obszar i wielobarwną masę. Cała dziedzina pełna była ciżby ludowej, mężczyzn i kobiet, dzieci i starców, Kaszubów i Polaków, Niemców, przechodniów, ludzi z morza i z lądu, z pól i lasów, rolników, myśliwców i wojaków, osiadłych i włóczęgów. Wrzaskliwe targi i głośne strzelenia dłonią o dłoń przy dobijaniu targu, krzyki przekupniów i spekulantów, głośne rozmyślania nabywców, uganianie się straży za rzezimieszkami i urwipołciami, nawoływania się i głośne rozmowy jak w lesie i na polu wieśniaków w najrozmaitszych gwarach od mazurskiej do pomorskiej — kwiki zwierząt, pisk ptasi, rżenie końskie — ruch wszystkich we wszelkich kierunkach — pośpiech, podniecenie i wesołość napełniały ten przestwór. Poprzez tłum rolniczy, bartniczy, rybacki, wojacki i pastusi przeciskali się z niemałą pompą i paradą kaszubscy i polscy rycerze, starszyzna i bogacze, za pan brat pomiędzy sobą gwarząc. Od niechcenia lustrowali okiem przywiezione lądem i wodą zapasy a skarby, sami nabywali to i owo. Gapili się na piękne dziewczęta, a z rozdziawioną gębą, jako i lud pospolity, przystawali przed pomostami, na których siłacze dźwigali jednym palcem tramy i złomy ciężkie nie do wiary, szarlatani połykali mizerykordie, noże i ogień, a komicy wyprawiali ćudeńki, od których brzuchy trzęsły się jak na komendę, a gardła ryczały wzdłuż i w poprzek rynku i uliczek starego gdańskiego miasta. Nie brakło w tłumie tym nawet samych szesnastu rycerzy, którzy teraz, po wypchnięciu z grodu polskiej i kaszubskiej załogi sprawowali dowództwo obrony miasta. Nie brakło nawet bogobojnych zakonników, dostojnych mieszczek i cnotliwych matron, które się były przed nieprzyjacielem do miasta schroniły. W gospodach, pod wiechami i w piwnicach podcieniowych domów żółtowąse Mazury zapijały psiwo i smakowały zino, raz wraz dolewając sąsiad sąsiadoju z zielonego zbana. Taki kiewał drogi odbywszy ze swem maesłem i chlebem, z mniodem i jejamy, a zarobiwszy na cisto, syrce mieli mientkie i mniłowali tutejsze, gdańskie ludzie. Kochiane były dla nich czarnolice i długonose Kaszeby z wielkimi baranimi czapamy na głoje i w baranich kożuchach, siedzący w milczeniu na uawach popod ścianamy... Henryk hrabia von Plotzke, mistrz prowincjonalny i zastępca wielkiego mistrza Zygfryda von Feuchtwangen, raz wraz podchodził do okna wpuszczonego w grube mury stołpu i przez rozwarte połowice patrzał w miasto. Graffiacane mówił o konieczności czynu. — Jakżeby — rzecze — mogło być w inny sposób dokonane to dzieło Jak inaczej? Oto gród jest już w ręku Zakonu. Gród gdański! Gród gdański, Gmewe i wyspa zantyrska! Sprzeda nam te ziemie Salomea Ziemomysłowa, córa Sambora. Proszą się o kupno całego klucza dóbr w Żuławach jej synaczkowie — wraz z rybołówstwem na Wiśle... To kupimy. Lecz miasto? Ma-li to miasto pozostać jako ostoja Polaków i Kaszubów, którzy wraz są jedną wrogą siłą, gdyby się nawet mocowali pomiędzy sobą, gdyż każdy z nich w swojej własnej wysławiając się mowie, po polsku mówiąc czy po kaszubsku, w gruncie rzeczy po polsku przemawia. A każdy z tych szczepów, niby to do odrębnego rodu należąc, po prawdzie jednym jest ludem. Przenigdy nie zostawiać miasta Gdańska w ręku zbratanego teraz ludu! Przenigdy! Zbratanie tych dwu szczepów śmierć Zakonu! Oddać Łokietkowi miasto, to znaczy zgiąć przed nim kolano i wydać mu także i zamek. Siedzieć w zamku i nie mieć w ręku miasta? To szaleństwo. Trzymać to miasto pod bokiem swym takie, jak jest, słowiańskie z małą Niemców przymieszką, ulegać Słowian tłumowi i czekać, aż się Władysław Łokietek z opresji wywinie? Wtargnie tu jako król polski, pan upragniony Polaków i Pomorzan! Już tu był, już hołd przyjął! Za nim stoją — jak długa i szeroka Pomorska! Gdy wróci, w tym mieście będzie miał miejsce oparcia: ostoję na morskim wybrzeżu. Osaczy nas z lądu i z rzek obu, głodem zmusi do zgięcia kolana. Stąd będzie — jako ów pies przenigdy nie ugłaskany, Światopołk — rzucał się z zębami na wschód, na południe. Wydrze nam Gmewe! Wygoni z Zantyru! Kto wykonał zdobycie zamku, musi zdobycia miasta dokonać. Albo się cofnąć i w drewnianym zapiecku Malborga klepać pacierze. Skoro się zaś zdecydować na to drugie, na wzięcie, to trzeba je chwytać w tejże chwili, gdy Polaki i Kaszuby są jako węgorze w żaku, gdy się tu na żer zleźli i są wszyscy w jadrach. Wszyscy są w kupie. Czekają. W tym oto są rynku. Oto tam, panie! Tam! W dole! Henryk von Plotzke oparł ręce o stojaki okienne, wychylił się na dwór i patrzał w targowisko. Wiatr jesienny, wiatr zimny, wiatr z nizin i zalewu gładził mu włosy wzburzone nad czołem mądrym i pięknym. Zastępca wielkiego mistrza odwrócił się gwałtownie do swego mentora i poprzez stół rzucił mu w twarz bełkot wyrazów gwałtownych, stek bezładny znieważających wykrzyków. Graffiacane łagodnym uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion zbył ten wybuch rycerza. Począł mówić od nowa, ze spokojem, rozwagą i siłą dowodów, wyrazami uszykowanymi w zdania doskonałe: — Gdybyż tu — rzecze — stały przy nas duchy twórców Zakonu i pierwszych budowniczych tego państwa — Henryk Walpot Bassenheim i Otto von Kerpen, Herman Bart i Salza wielki aż do skończenia wieków, Konrad landgraf Turyngii i Poppo von Osterna, ten niestrudzony pracownik, co ponure i bezpłodne, dziesięciołokciowe namuły Wisły i Nogatu porznął rowami i tłuste szlamy, stawiska, błota w ogród czarowny zamienił, wielcy wodzowie i nieustraszeni rycerze z żelaza: Hanno von Sangershausen, Hartman von Heldrungen, dwaj Hohenlohowie... Czyżby którykolwiek z nich wahał się w tej chwili? Byłaż kiedyż w Domu Panny Marii Jerozolimskiej doba równie szczęśliwa? Gdańsk posiąść od jednego skoku! Od jednego ciosu topora! Gdańsk! Gdańsk! Jeszcze raz powtórzę: — Gdańsk! Mistrzu! I nie wykonać ciosu? Zawahać się? Stanąć w drodze? Nędznie przestraszyć się świstu miecza, łoskotu topora? Rycerzowi? Wodzowi? — Zamilcz — mruknął Henryk von Plotzke, ręce zakładając na piersiach. — We wrzasku kobiet, w lamencie dzieci, w jęku dobijanych mężów, w łunie pożaru objawia się chwała duszy rycerza. Mieczem zdobywa się grody, nie rąk załarraniem. Na krwi wyciętych w pień rycerzy krzyża przez dzicz odszczepieńców Natangii, w powstaniu sambijskim, pod Pokarwis budowało się państwo rycerzy. Na krwi wyciętych do nogi przez rycerzy krzyża obrońców Balgi, pruskiego Christburga, Świętopołkowych Sartawic, Elbląga, Wolawy i tylu straszliwych pobojowisk z Pomezanii, Warmii, Bartonii i Galindii, poprzez mordy i rzezie, poprzez rzekę krwi płynącą ze strasznej zdrady Mendoga, poprzez poręby w ludach, gdy pod Otokarowym żelazem i rycerzy z zachodu legły ludy pruskie, zaiste, jako lasy wyrąbane do szczętu — budowały się ściany malborskiego domu. Dziedzicem jesteś tych czynów, o panie! A wszakże po setnych i tysiącznych wyprawach w puszcze wschodu Zakon zdobył bezludne, dzikie i jałowe pustkowia wystawione na wiekuisty najazd i wiekuistą grabież pogan. Tu, po drugiej stronie Nogatu i Wisły, leżą ziemie błogosławione, uprawne, osiadłe, podobne do złotych łanów pod Gniewem. Na tych oto łanach powinny powstać siedziby ludzi teutońskich, przybyszów z krain Zachodu. Na tym doskonałym miejscu, gdy spłoną przyciesi i okapy, strzechy i krokwie, węgły, progi, odrzwia, dźwirza, sienie i świetlice, przybudówki i podcienia słowiańskie stanie wysoki mur z cegły, komin z luftami, wystrzeli podniebny dach przyszłości osnuty rynnami, świecący się szybami w ramach i futrynach, przewiewny od lufcików, a wokół niego rozłożą się place brukowane, obrzeżone rynsztokami. Rycerzu, czyliż Niemcem nie jesteś? — zawołał Graffiacane z cicha, lecz tak przejmująco, iż Henryk hrabia von Plotzke dał mu znak, żeby zamilkł. Potem komtur leniwym krokiem podszedł do okna, znowu patrzał na bujne ognie i słuchał żywych krzyków gawiedzi. Łuna od świateł na targu dominikańskim w słabych odblaskach padała na jego oblicze. Graffiacane patrzał ze swego miejsca na tę twarz skamieniałą i widział, jak obfite łzy lały się z oczu rycerza i strugą ciekąc spływały na brodę. Poruszył się Graffiacane i z cicha zaklął po włosku. Henryk von Plotzke odszedł od okna i kroki swe do drzwi tej izby skierował. — Przystanął. — Potomne wieki, setki i setki lat wzywają cię, Henryku von Plotzke — szeptał Graffiacane. — Krzyk tysięcy potomnych ludzi teutońskich wzywa cię, żebyś szedł prędzej! Henryk von Plotzke przestąpił próg tej sali. Stanął na stopniach wejściowych. Klasnął w ręce. Dwaj pachołkowie podali mu płaszcz i tunikę. Przypiął miecz do boku. Wdział szyszak. Stojąc na podwyższeniu w dziedzińcu zamkowym począł gwałtownie wydawać setnikom rozkazy. Mówił cicho do komtura Guntera i do braci, którzy z izb górnych do niego przybiegli. Namiestnicy ruszyli się na rozkaz do izb dolnych, do kazamat i sklepów. Podwórzec zamkowy wnet roić się począł jak mrowisko i czarny się stał od zbroi. Knechty piesze w kapalinach i grubych pancerzach, z lancami na lewym ramieniu, mieczami u boku i wielkim u prawicy toporem ustawiały się w silną kolumnę. Zajęły cały dziedziniec. Z cicha odsunięto wrzeciądze, odepchnięto zasuwy brony jednej i drugiej. Pierwsza kolumna wyszła przez most zwodzony — cicho jak stado wilków, gdy na czyjąś nagłą śmierć dybiąc następny wkracza w ślad poprzednika tak umiejętnie, iż jednego tylko ślad zostaje. Kolumna ta zsunęła się poza fosę, na prawą rękę i idąc po zapłociu ogrodów przedmieścia zamknęła wyloty dróg w łąki i pola wiodących. Gdy pierwsza w ciemności zniknęła, druga kolumna wypełniła głębokość podwórza i wnet na skinienie mistrza prowincji wypłynęła jako czarna smuga poprzez rozwarte podwoje zamkowe... Ta poszła na lewą rękę wzdłuż Motławy, skręciła w stronę wschodnich ogrodów i u wylotu uliczek stanęła. Za drugą wysunęła się trzecia z legowisk w izbach podziemnych, a po niej czwarta, ostatnia. Te dwie, rozstąpiwszy się we dwie strony, miały miasto osaczyć, z daleka, od strony Biskupiej, Gradowej i Cygańskiej Góry. Tak to z czterech stron świata miasto kaszubskie otoczone zostało przez zastępy krzyżackie. Oddział rozumiał się z oddziałem i jeden drugiemu podawał hasło: — Gmewe! Gdy ostatni żołnierz zniknął w czeluści bramy, wrócił wielki komtur do izby i na dawne miejsce przy oknie. Oparł się znowu rękami o kamienne stojaki i trwał w niemym milczeniu. Za nim, na tym samym stanowisku, w ciemności czekał doradca. Gdy sporo już czasu minęło, w pewnej chwili rzekł Graffiacane: — Czas już! Czas wielki! Henryk von Plotzke podniósł głowę i zaczął modlić się z cicha, patrząc w niebo jaskrawymi gwiazdami zasiane. Sekretarz czekał cierpliwie, a nie mogąc dosłuchać się końca modlitwy, cichymi kroki podszedł do drzwi, uchylił je, zostawił; otworem. Wśród modlitwy swej wielki komtur wyrzekł słowo: — Zapalić! — Zapalić! — powtórzył Graffiacane do kogoś w ciemności dziedzińca. Na baszcie słowiańskiej, która z prawieku stanowiła czworograniasty, obronny trzon zamku stołpem zwany, skrzesano ognia co żywo i wnet buchnął płomień smoły podpalonej w przygotowanym kociołku. Ogień ów podał umówiony znak zaczęcia kohortom rozstawionym w węgłach miasta. Z jednogłośnym okrzykiem — „Gmewe!” — który był tak wielki, iż za głuszył do szczętu rozgwar targowicy, knechty zakute w żelazo, zmarznięte w rowach podmiejskich, rzuciły się naprzód. Szli z czterech stron wszystkimi drogami, wszystkimi ulicami. Niby ruchome mury runęli w bramy miasta. Wykłuli i wysiekli straże przede wroty rozstawione. Wyłamali i wyrwali bram zawory. Połyskując w świetle ostrzem nastawionych grotów, obnażonych mieczów i wzniesionych toporów wbiegli na rynek. Poprzez wywrócone stragany i budy przekupniów, poprzez zwierzęta i stosy towarów czarne wojsko krzyżackie rzuciło się skokiem na lud zgromadzony. Rąbano od ucha, ktokolwiek stał pod ostrzem topora. Ścinano łby kupców i chłopów, siekąc z ramienia aż do pasa. Ginęły baby i dziewki. Grot dzidy przeszywał po równo panów i kuglarzy. Trup rybaka walił się w gnojowisko świni, a bartnik padał w kadź z rybami. Ludzie na targowisku zebrani ścisnęli się w ucieczce panicznej i jako fala poprzez rozerwaną groblę runęli w jednę stronę, gdy na ich braci spadało nieszczędne żelazo. Lecz z każdej ulicy, z każdego załamania drogi, dokądkolwiek w ucieczce pędzili, raziła ich napaść równie straszliwa jak pierwsza. Pod nowym miejskim murem, nie wiedząc, dokąd się schronić, ludzie darli się pazurami na ścianę wysoką, ślepą i głuchą, jakby w nagłym olśnieniu pojęli, że ten mur kamienny zazna uczucia litości, gdy je ludzie stracili. Lecz wieża „Kiek in die Kok” niema była i z czucia wyzuta, wysoka w swej zemście, twarda w pogardzie i zabijająca z rozkoszą jak ludzie. Tam to, u jej stóp, rzeź stała się istnym piekieł obrazem. Krzyżackie soldnery, zaprawione do zbrodni najbardziej wymyślnych w lasach i na zgliszczach pruskiego podboju, rąbały tu ludzką masę, jak drwal rąbie drzewo, stękając od swej pracy i pocąc się w trudzie. Rycerze w liczbie szesnastu, których opiece oddało się było miasto, przetarłszy oczy ze strasznego zdumienia, porwali się do obrony. Zwoływali się w tłumie i poczęli wydawać rozkazy stadu ludzkiemu. Ten i ów dopadł w izbie pancerza, przypasywał oręż, wdziewał zbroję. Ten i ów walczył sam jeden z nawałą, zasłaniając piersiami kobiety i dzieci. Jak na samotnego w kniei odyńca rzucały się na tych mężnych psy niemieckie i osaczały każdego kupą, zgrają, nawałą. Żołnierzy pojmanych bez broni żołdactwo krzyżackie roznosiło na ostrzu żelaza, mordowało pospólnie. Ktokolwiek zostawił broń w gospodzie, na noclegowisku, pomykał klasztornymi zaułkami po zbroję. Lecz nim zdołał dorwać się miecza i hełmu, padał pod razami pościgu, w sieniach, w dziedzińcach, na schodach. Pewien szlachcic polski zginął na wieży kościelnej. Inny przypasawszy brzeszczot walczył sam z dziesiątkiem morderców w kościele. Żołnierze Zakonu wtargnęli do obudwu kościołów i przelewali krew ludzką wokół filarów, konfesjonałów i przy stopniach ołtarzów. Siekiera krzyżacka nie przepuszczała nikomu na targowicy. Płatała w szaleństwie zbrodni, w dzikim upojeniu, w zemście dla zemsty i w istnej sztuce mordowania. Jeden odcinał od zamachu głowy od tułowiów, inny oddzielał od ramion ręce wzniesione błagalnie. Aż świnie leżące w swych ciepłych kałużach poczęły ze zdziwieniem smakować w błocie krwią przesyconym. Popłynęły strumyki czerwone do łożyska Raduni. Zaczerwieniły się wody Motławy. Na próżno opat Rudiger usiłował zasłaniać bezbronnych, rzucać się między walczących i błagać o zaprzestanie mężobójstwa. Skamłania jego żadnego nie odniosły skutku. Pchnięto go poza siebie między konające, żeby tam sobie do woli spowiedzi posłuchał. Rzeź coraz bezbrzeźniej szalała. Wycięto do nogi, do ostatniego wszystkę szlachtę pomorską, która się była w mieście znalazła. Wrzask śmierci coraz straszliwszy uderzał o mury miejskie, o przyźby, wiązania, fosy, ściany i węgły wysokiego zamku, aż dosięgnął otwartego okna i otwartego ucha Henryka von Plotzke, który się modlił przy oknie. Komtur nachylił się niżej i słuchał. Już setki, tysiące już razy słyszał głos zabijanych na wojnie — głos śmierci. Nieraz sam śmierć zadawał. Nie obcą jego duszy była zemsta niemiecka i nienawiść. Ale teraz ten krzyk ludzki wzywał ku niemu z padołu wyciem tak potwornym w swej grozie, jakby się czeluść piekielna rozdarła i stanęła otworem. Komtur odskoczył od okna. Uciekał. Szczękał zębami od ciosów lodowatego przestrachu, co mu plecy kańczugiem przecinał. W ciemności izby szamotał się ze sobą. Ryczał z bólu. Postrzegł przy sobie cień doradczy — i przycichł. Ze wstydu kąsał ręce w milczeniu. Kędyś w drewnianym dworzyszczu buchnął płomień pożaru. Za nim drugi, trzeci, czwarty, piąty... Stanęła w ogniu wieża dominikańska, słup płomienny. Wnet jednym stosem ognistym stało się stare miasto słowiańskie. Piekielny ów ogień zajrzał w okna zamkowe i w szeroko rozwarte oczy Henryka von Plotzke. Wówczas Graffiacane szepnął z cicha: — Powie się, gdzie należy, udowodni się w sposób niezbity, zaświadczy się wiarogodnymi zeznaniami, iż mistrz krajowy Zakonu Panny Marii i bracia zakonni, w niczym nie uszkodziwszy mieszczan miasta Gdańska, wrócili się do swego kraju. Powie się, gdzie należy, złoży się na to dostatecznie ważne oświadczenia, iż mieszczanie gdańscy z własnej woli zburzyli swe mieszkania i poszli w inne okolice, by się tam osiedlić. Wpośród trzasku pożaru ucichać począł wrzask ludzki. Stosy umarłych zaległy już były plac szeroki. Jęki konających uchodziły w gdańską ziemię na wieki, na wieki, na wieki. Wziął się już knecht do rabunku riagromadzonych dostatków. Ten i ów z czeladzi zakonnej przysiadł znużony za stołem. Ten i ów zdjął już myśnicę i ścierał pot kroplisty ze spracowanego oblicza. Ten i ów przymykał oczy od widoku i zagłuszał słuch od jęku grubosłowną pieśnią zwycięstwa. Zeschłe wargi chłeptały już wino i piwo z konwi pozostałych na stole, a gardło spragnione gasiło z rozkoszą pragnienie nieznośne po tak wielkiej robocie. R